Power
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: Sasuke reflects on his life and his relationship with Sakura as he heads to Orochimaru's place[one shot songfic] R&R Story is redone.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is another one shot from me. If you read my sister's story (aka sailorprincess3234) "goodbye" you already know about this fanfic. this fanfic is in Sasuke's POV. If you have the song then you should listen to it when you are reading the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (DamnTT) and I do not own the Linkin Park song (Lying from you) either, so please do not sue me.

Power

Uchiha Sasuke. Me. I am the avenger of the Uchiha Clan. For a while, I had forgotten that fact and let my guard down. When I met you, you thought that I was everything you would ever want in a man. I was a genin at the top of my class and all the girls wanted me to be their boyfriend and you was one of them. so I kept that image of me alive and I kept on doing everything right but I knew deep down inside that wasn't the real me. The real me could really give a damn what happens to anyone. The real me is a evil person with a hidden ambition to kill the one man who had send me to my own personal hell. This hell called loneliness. If you knew that part about me, then you wouldn't be wasting you time with me. I am what people call a 'true genius' because I mange to fool everyone into thinking that I had forgotten about my revenge and that I was over it. However, they couldn't be anymore further away form the truth. I will admit this to you and you alone. It is true that I thought of you and me together, I thought about it more then I let on. I don't hate you, nor do I think you are annoying. Your sweet, kind, and you took care of me whenever I was sick. It was then I thought that maybe you and I could be together, I was actually happy with that fact. I even thought of you being the mother of my children and having you help me restore my clan. However, when I got the curse seal, everything changed. All those memories and all the pain that I kept deep down inside of me emerged and I remembered my true purpose for living, My soul purpose in life and that was to kill my brother. That drive, that urge filled me with the hate and power that I needed to kill my brother. So in that sence, I'm not like you or Naruto. I can't be like you. If I do became like you. I would have to give up my reason for living, my goals, and my true self. I can't and I won't do that. You need to know that I can't keep on pretending to be who you want me to be. I am an avenger and my heart has chosen revenge.

_When I pretend_

_Everything is what I want it to be_

_I looked exactly like what you had always wanted to see_

_When I pretend_

_I can forget about the criminal I am_

_Stealing second after second just cause I know that I can but_

_I can't pretend this is the way it will stay I'm just_

_Tying to bend the truth _

_I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be_

_So I'm_

_Lying my way form you_

You begged me to stay and not leave, but you don't understand. I have to go…..I want to go…..let me go. There's no turning back for me, I made up my head, stop being so damn annoying and give me back my damn life, forget about me and move on. I want the power, my cursed seal and my soul is craving it. You don't get it, if you came with me, I can't be sure of your safety, I rather be all-alone then have you come with me. I don't know what kind of dangers or what kind of hell a waits me but one thing is for sure anywhere I go, you can't be with me. I almost lost you before when Garra attacked, and I made Naruto promise to rescue you no matter what happened to him. If you are with me, then I will worry about you and soon lost face with my objective and goals. It is best for you to stay here where it is safe. I'm sorry Sakura….I never meant for you to go though this kind of pain. Please for your sake, forget about me.

_No, no turning back now_

_I wanna be pushed a side _

_So let me go_

_No, no turning back now_

_Let me take back my life_

_I'd rather be alone_

_No turning back now_

_Anywhere on my own_

_Cause I can see_

_No, no turning back now_

_The very worst part of you _

_Is me_

Seeing that look on your face, reminds me back in the days when we were younger and my clan was just killed. I remember everyone talking about it and how they were determined not to let me follow though with my goals of revenge. However, it was too late, my mind was already made up. I just needed to train more and become stronger so I could one day kill him. The senseis all believe that I would turn out okay and they made me promise not to use any of the justu's that I have learned for revenge against my clan. Of course, I lied and said I would not even though I knew deep down inside that was the only reason why I wanted to learn the Justus in the first place. Then one day when I was preacticing my shrikens in the schoolyard and I overheard the sensei and the hokage talking about me. They were afraid that I would seek revenge when I got older and was thinking about stopping my training and school. I couldn't have that, so from that day on, I had opened my self up just enough so they would not be too suspicious as to what my true motive was. I did everything that they wanted me to, I was back to being their golden child and hope for the being a great ninja. But that wasn't the real me…..and you…..you actually grown up thinking that it was. I was only good and fitted in so they could give me what I wanted. Nothing more. You grown up believing that I would always stay with you and never leave. Now you know, you were wrong. I want nothing more to do with this place, I want to be forgotten and left alone. I learned long before that I do not belong here and now it is time to leave and seek out the power that I want.

_I remember what they taught to me_

_Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be _

_Remember listening to all of that and this again_

_So, I pretended up a person who was fitting in_

_And now you think this person really is me and I'm_

_tying to bend the truth_

_But the more I push _

_The more I pulling away_

'_Cause I'm_

_Lying my way form you_

You cannot stand in my way. I want to do this alone, by myself. Let me go, and do not follow me. There is no turning back on who I really am. I am avenger and I am going to seek power anyway I can. Please let me live my life, and go to Orochimaru's place and get the power I want. Let me do it now, before I change my mind. I don't want to, cause if I change my mind now, there's no stopping me for the next time and then your going to be forced to go though with this whole ordeal again and that will only make you suffer even more. So, forget about me.

_No, no turning back now_

_I wanna be pushed aside_

_So, let me go_

_No, no turning back now_

_Let me take back my life_

_I rather be all alone_

_No turning back now_

_Anywhere on my own_

_Cause I can see_

_No, no turning back now_

_The very worst part of you _

_Is me_

I never wanted to be like this. I wish I could go back in time and change what happened to my clan. However, I can't. I never thought when the time came for me to leave you would be in my way. As I turned and started to leave, you tried to scream and stop me from leaving but I sneak up behind and knocked you out. I never thought you of all people would be the one to running after me. To make me stay, I then place you on the bench and continued on my way out.

_This isn't what I wanted to be_

_I never thought that what I said _

_Would have you running form me _

_Like this_

_This isn't what I wanted to be _

_I never thought that what I said _

_Would have you running from me _

_Like this_

_repeat x2_

There is no turning back for me. I am on my way to meet the devil and give him my soul in exchange for the power that I need to kill my brother and then maybe I can finally be at rest and be released form my hell. My own personal hell called loneness and I once I am released, I will come back to you. However, right now, I am my worst enemy and I am walking on the fires of my own personal hell. I rather go though this pain alone then have you involved anymore. Cause right now I realized what I really hated about you………was me.

_No, no turning back now_

_I wanna be pushed aside_

_So, let me go_

_No, no turning back now_

_Let me take back my life_

_I'd rather be all alone_

_No turning back now_

_Anywhere on my own_

_Cause I can see_

_No, no turning back now_

_The very worst part of you_

_The very worst part of you_

_Is me_

-The end-

So there, you have it. I hoped you liked it. I not sure if it's any good or not so I'll allow flames also, if there's anything that I should change let me know and I'll change it, but in my opinion I think I did a good job so any way see ya.


	2. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


End file.
